Ritterinnendivision
The Ritterinnendivision (RinDiv) under the command of General Anna Pirscher is the administrative organization of the Ritterinnenregimenter, the all-female regiments of the Ritterheer. History The Ritterinnendivision was established in 2014 due to the rising need of a administrative division for the command, control and logistical need of the Ritterinnenregimenter. As a intermediate, the five brigades were established - they, too, are 'only' administrative and not for command. Histories of the Regiments 1. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Hetaerice' 2. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Agema' 3. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Scara' : Für Stadt und Orden! - Battlecry of the Scara, dating back to the Battle of Mühlstadt (1833) Freistadt's Scara-Regiment is the whole pride and joy of the metropolis, dating back to medieval times, 803 to be precise, where the city raised a band of light cavalrists to defend itself against raiders and other threats. During these times, they fought with spear and crossbow, clad in light leather armour. For nearly nine centuries these women, who gave the imagination of countless writers more then just wings, defended their city. They were there, as Freistadt was besieged in 1066 to 1068, as the Nebler Family was taken out, and in the Battle on the Lerchenfeld as well as countless other battles and fights. Every time, they prooved to be more then just capable. As the Ritterheer was established in 1701, the Scara was among the first regiments of the Cavalry, Dragoons, later Hussars, to be precise. They continued their service as light cavalry for Freistadt and the Order. During the Demise of the Kristallreich, the Scara played a vital role in all phases of the war, more then once being the spearhead of any assault, first on horsebacks, soon on vehicles, the first tanks. Valiantly, the regiment fought in the Battle of Freistadt during the Contact Conflict and managed to hold off the enemy. After that, the regiment saw a lot of peace and participated in a number of maneuvers and exercises. Current commanding officer of the regiment is Oberst Anna Freifelder. 4. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Monacha' 5. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Vertex' 6. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Argutiae' Nordmark's Warrior Maidens had always been famous and feared, both by foot and by horse. As in 1701 the Ritterheer was established, it was only natural, that the Nordmark would contribute a regiment of these famous maidens, equipped with both (at the time) bolt-action rifles and axes, one of which is still in service, even after generations. The Argutiae-Regiment, famous for it's sharpness and ferocity, was the last regiment of the Ritterinnen to be made mobile, since their main area of combat were the Nordmark's mountains. In the war against the Kristallreich, the regiment participated in the Battle of Mühlstadt and led the Assault on Kristallburg (1847). During the Cold War, the Argutiae-Regiment was on Combat Readiness, always prepared for action. They were the first unit to be put on the roster for the Ständige Militärmission im Dominion von Cocolint und Seinen Kolonien in 1937. Their tour ended without incidents in 1939. From that on, the regiment had been stationed on Sedes without much combat. 7. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Ascia' 8. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Lancea' 9. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Hasta' 10. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Sagitta' 11. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Tonitruum' 12. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Pluma' 13. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Machaera' 14. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Lorica' 15. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Ligamen Sacrum' Commanding Officers *General Anna Pirscher (est. - present) Chiefs of Staff *Generalmajor Maria Fitzler (est. - present) Organization Staff, Ritterinnendivision : Brigade Anna :: 1. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Hetaerice' (Marienburg, Sedes) :: 6. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Argutiae' (Schiffswieg, Nordmark, Sedes) :: 3. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Scara' (Freistadt, Sedes) : Brigade Berta :: 4. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Monacha' :: 2. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Agema' (Müllersheim, Arbores) :: 5. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Vertex' : Brigade Charlotte :: 7. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Ascia' :: 8. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Lancea' :: 9. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Hasta' : Brigade Daniela :: 10. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Sagitta' :: 11. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Tonitruum' :: 12. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Pluma' : Brigade Erika :: 13. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Machaera' :: 14. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Lorica' :: 15. Regiment der Ritterinnen 'Ligamen Sacrum' Regimental Organization Example: 3. Regiment der Ritterinnen/Scara-Regiment : Staff 3-RRF :: I. Battailon ::: Staff I, 3-RRF ::: A-Company/Anna (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: B-Company/Berta (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: C-Company/Charlotte (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: D-Company/Daniela (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: E-Company/Erika (Armoured Company) :: II. Battailon ::: Staff II, 3-RRF ::: F-Company/Franziska (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: G-Company/Gundula (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: H-Company/Hannah (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: I-Company/Inge (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: J-Company/Julia (Armoured Company) :: III. Battailon ::: Staff III, 3-RRF ::: K-Company/Karla (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: L-Company/Ludwika (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: M-Company/Mathilda (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: N-Company/Nadine (General Purpose Heavy Company) ::: O-Company/Ottilie (Armoured Company) :: IV.Battailon/Support Battailon ::: Staff IV, 3-RRF ::: Maintenance Company/Wilhelmine ::: Engineer-Company 1/Erna-Paula ::: Engineer-Company 2/Zitta-Paula ::: Field Hospital/Franziska-Hannah ::: Field-Kitchen/Franziska-Karla :: Scout Platoon/Sieglinde :: Regimental Artillery Battery/Anna-Berta :: Regimental Anti-Air-Company/Ludwika-Karla General Purpose Heavy Company One company with three platoons of 41 soldiers (platoon group á six soldiers, five groups á seven soldiers) and with 27 soldiers for additional purposes (two heavy machine gun groups á five soldiers with two heavy machine guns, two mortar groups á five soldiers with one mortar, company staff á seven soldiers). Including vehicles (Weißwolf-IFVs). : Company Staff: Company-Captain, Company-Sergeant, driver, radioman, 3 riflemen/mechanics. : Platoon Group: Platoon-Lieutenant, Platoon-Sergeant, 2 snipers, radioman, driver : Group: Group-Sergeant, driver, 'Rocketgirl' (soldier responsible for AT-missiles and AA-missiles), machine gunner, sniper, 2 riflemen (one doubling as a combat medic) : Heavy Machine Gun Group: Group-Sergeant, 2 heavy machine gunners, 2 ammunition carriers (one doubling as driver, the other as combat medic) : Mortar Group: Group-Sergeant, Aimer, Gunner, rifleman (doubling as combat medic), driver Armoured Company One company with four platoons of five Rottiger-MBTs, a Krabbe-II AA-tank, a Gürteltier Towing Tank and a SMW 261L. One platoon, formed like a part of a General Purpose Heavy Company. One Field Maintenance Platoon. Scout Company One company of five platoons of five groups á five soldiers (Group-Sergeant/Platoon-Lieutenant/Company-Captain, sniper, rifleman, machine gunner, radioman). Elite soldiers, trained by Waldjäger, clad in Waldjäger Combat Armour. Coordinate artillery, air and space support - ears and eyes of the regiment. Regimental Artillery Battery One Battery of twelve Artilleriesystem Armbrust (truck-mounted howitzer, on LKW 12t, 3 squadrons), four Artilleriesystem Feuerwerker (truck-mounted Gauss-howitzer, on LKW 32t, 1 squadron), 4 Artillerieortungsradar Natter (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t, one per squadron), one Artillerieortungsradar Kobra (truck mounted artillery radar, on LKW 32t for the staff), 25 Geländewagen 'Adler', 5 Weißwolf-IFVs, 21 Maultier Half-Tracks (as ammunition-carriers). Regimental Anti-Air-Company One Company of twelve Noteable members Category:Unit (Ritterheer) Category:Ritterheer Category:Under Construction